The Ones Who Love Us Never Truly Leave Us
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Teddy Lupin asks Harry about his parents shortly after Harry becomes a parent himself. Rated K plus for mentions of death.


_**The Ones Who Love Us Never Truly Leave Us **_

Six year old Teddy Lupin walked through the the hallways of the Burrow. He was walking away from the kitchen where the men were talking, away from the living room where all the women were cooing over baby James. He opened the front door and found the person he was looking for sitting on the front steps.

Teddy sat next to Harry. "Hi,"

"Hi buddy. What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"Ok,"

It was quiet for a little bit.

"Harry?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Harry looked down at the little boy next to him.

"Why is everyone playing with James?"

"I don't know, Teddy. I suppose it's because he's new and little and a baby. The last baby they had to play with was Vicky four years ago. I guess they all just wanted to play with a baby again."

"Don't you want to play with him?"

"I do, but I get him all the time at home and the girls are driving me crazy with all their baby talk."

Teddy looked disgusted. "Why do they do that?"

"I don't know, but they did it with you." Harry replied.

"They did?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Because girls love babies."

"Oh," They both looked back to the front yard. They heard the girls laugh from in the house.

Teddy looked back to Harry. "Harry?"

"Huh?" he looked back at the blue haired kid.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure. You don't have to ask me if you can ask a question, silly." Harry poked Teddy in the side, but Teddy didn't laugh.

"Why don't I have parents?" He had been prepared for 'Where do babies come from?' or something on those lines. He wasn't prepared for that.

"Well of course you have parents. Everyone has parents."

"You don't,"

"I do, but they aren't here. They're with your parents."

"Where are they, Harry?"

Harry tried to figure out how to explain to him what he wanted to know.

"Why did they leave? Did they hate me?" Teddy asked with all childhood innocence in the world.

"No, they didn't hate you Teddy."

"Then why'd they leave me? And why did your parents leave you?" Harry was silent. "Did they die?" Teddy whispered.

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes Teddy. They died."

Teddy whimpered. "Yours too?"

"Mine too,"

"Why?"

"Because when I was a baby, there was a war and my parents saved me and when you were a baby, there was another war and your parents insisted on fighting. And both of our parents died."

"Did they love me?"

"Of course," Harry said. "They loved you more than anything and they wanted to make a better world for you. That's why they fought you know. Because they loved you."

"Did your parents fight for you?"

"Sort of, they wouldn't let the person who killed them get me."

"Are they together? Your parents and my parents?"

"I'm sure they are, kiddo. I'm sure they are." Harry ruffled his hair. "My dad and your dad were best friends, you know. In school."

"They were?" Teddy's Honey-brown eyes glowed in excitement.

"Yeah, best friends."

"What about my mom? Was she friends with them?"

"No," Harry said uncomfortably. "They, Uh, never met at school." Which wasn't actually a lie.

"Oh," Teddy sighed. "They were the good guys, right? They were good?" Teddy pleaded, thinking about super heroes and villains. His mum and dad just had to be good people. They had to be.

"The very best people ever." Harry assured him. He hoped Teddy didn't catch the skip in his voice.

"Ok," Teddy smiled, relieved. Harry never ever lies.

"Teddy, they may be gone but they're still with you. The ones who love us never truly leave us." Harry's thoughts wandered to Sirius, who had told him that the night he and Hermione had set him off with Buckbeak. He and his dad and Teddy's dad had been the best of friends. And Harry had the last living thing(other than him) to remind him of them right next to him.

"Where are they?" Teddy asked, bewildered.

"In your heart." Harry replied. He meant it too. Not just for Teddy or for himself. But for his mum and dad and Tonks and Lupin and Fred and Dumbledore and Snape, yes even Snape. Because they never left him alone. They were always here with him. Always.

Teddy looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back. They sat in silence for a long while.

•_Mum, I know you died when I was just a baby and I don't remember you but I love you. I hope you and Harry's mum and dad get along well. Harry said Dad and his dad were friends so I hope you and his mum are friends too. Even though you aren't here, you are. I know it. I love you with all my heart. And you'll always be a super hero to me. And Dad, Harry never lies so you must have been real cool. Just like a real super hero. I wish I could tell you all about them in person, but I can't. I love you anyway though. Always. And make sure Harry's mum and Mum are friends. For me ok? I hope they are. I want them to be friends. I love you both, again.• _

*_Teddy's got curiosity, Professor Lupin. He's a good boy too. I know you'd like that. And I hope Nympha- I mean, Tonks like it too. There's only so much we can do you know, but I think telling him how great his parents were is a start. Dumbledore, we miss you and Snape, thanks again. And Dad, Sirius, Mum, Tonks, if your listening, I love you all. Very much. And Dad, Sirius, if James Sirius ends up like you two, you better hope I don't figure out how to get a Patronus up there. Please give Ginny and me a break. No? I thought not. Love you anyway.*_

The door behind them opened and shut quietly, breaking them both from their thoughts. "Hey," Ginny said, quietly, sitting next to Teddy on the other side with James in her arms.

"I thought everyone was awing over James." said Harry.

"Fleur's water broke. Everyone's in a frenzy and James was starting to get fussy, I hope you guys don't mind I'm out here."

Teddy shook his head in response. It was utter silence again. "

Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to hold James?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Ginny put James in her lap and gently arranged Teddy's arms so he could hold James properly. "Here," Ginny placed James in Teddy's arms. James cooed and and waved his arms.

Teddy giggled. "He's so tiny."

"He is isn't he?" Ginny said.

"Uh huh," Harry smiled at Ginny over Teddy's head. She smiled back. They made a silent agreement to make sure both Teddy and James were two of the most loved kids ever.

_**I know it's kinda bad, but I couldn't help it. I think Teddy would he so adorable as a little kid. :) **_


End file.
